The Bet
by OrganizedChaos22
Summary: Lucy really should've known better than to make a bet with Cana.


**Hello! Just a quick oneshot I wrote. As always I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Cana looked up from her latest tankard and sighed in irritation. She was bored! Pretty much everyone was in the guild. It had been a slow week, with basically no jobs. Everyone was just relaxing! Even the Thunder Legion was in town, with the four of them huddled in one of the corner tables. She knew they were trying to open up to the guild, but they weren't exactly approachable if they just stuck themselves in there like that. Cana sighed again, and took a huge gulp of her beer. When she came up for air she noticed Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage entering the guild. Slowly, a large smirk grew on her face. Cana had just figured out how to solve her boredom problem.

Lucy was about to go over and greet her team, who happened to be arguing again, when she noticed Cana beckoning frantically to her. She was a little confused, but went over to the bar, saying a brief hello to Levy on the way. She nodded and smiled at Mira.

"Morning Mira! Could I get a strawberry milkshake please?" Lucy said.

"Sure Lucy. Coming right up!" Mira grinned at her, before attending to the remaining guild members who were clamoring for their daily alcohol fix.

"So Cana," Lucy said sipping her newly arrived milkshake, "why'd you wave me over?"

Cana smiled deviously.

"Well Lucy, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Lucy asked dubiously.

"Well, less like a proposition and more of a bet really."

"No way Cana! Last time I took one of your bets, the entire guild hall was almost destroyed!"

"What if the bet involved 3000 jewels?" Upon noticing Lucy perk up, Cana smiled. She had her hooked now. All that was left was to reel her in.

"What would I have to do?" Lucy said tentatively.

"It's simple really. All you have to do is get 10 members of the guild to kiss you, willingly, by the end of the day.

Cana had to say, she wasn't expecting Lucy's face to turn quite so many shades of red.

"What?" the blonde squeaked, "I can't do that!"

_Kissing one person would be hard, let alone ten, _Lucy thought.

"Why not? You're always talking about how cute you are, this should be easy money!"

"No way Cana!"

The card mage groaned. Okay time to make this more interesting.

"Alright," Cana began, "what if we up the reward a bit? Instead on 3000 jewels, I'll give you 10 000."

Lucy's jaw dropped. 10 000 jewels? Where was Cana even getting that money? _No way. I still can't do it. I can't kiss someone! The money would be awesome though. I could totally afford those flats I saw last week with that kind of money. But there's no way I can kiss ten people!_

"I'm not doing it Cana!" _A kiss is too much, _the celestial wizard thought.

"Aw Lucy! 10 000 jewel!"

_Well Cana never said where I had to kiss them... Can I really do it though? _

"Well..." Lucy mumbled, lost in thought. _Maybe?_

Cana knew Lucy had caved. She could see it in the blonde's eyes.

"Okay Cana you're on!" Lucy declared. Cana smirked.

Lucy searched the guild for a possible first target. Who would be the best to choose? Macao or Wakaba would most be willing, but did she really want their pervy hands all over her? Ugh. That's a definite no. Her wandering eyes suddenly landed on Grey. _Grey! I could kiss Grey! _Then she noticed Juvia peeking around a pillar, staring intently at the ice mage in question. _Never mind._ Lucy noticed Natsu, mid brawl with Elfman and Laxus. _He would work, _she mused. _Why am I blushing so hard? It's just Natsu. I could totally kiss him. I'd just do it on the cheek anyways._

Lucy set her shoulders. She'd kiss Natsu first. _How should I do this exactly? Should I just...do it? _Lucy's insides squirmed at the thought of kissing Natsu, even if it was just on the cheek. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and walked up to Natsu.

"Um Natsu?" Lucy managed to squeak out.

Natsu turned his head grinning at her.

"Yeah Luce?" He asked.

"Never mind!" Lucy ran out of the guild, cheeks bright pink with embarrassment.

"Weirdo," said Natsu before shrugging and returning to the epic brawl that now encompassed over half the guild.

* * *

Lucy was wandering down one of the many side streets of Magnolia, celestial spirit in tow.

"I just don't know what to do Plue," she groaned miserably, "I shouldn't have taken that stupid bet. Cana will never let me back out of it now though!"

"Punn punn punn!" the spirit replied.

Lucy sighed and sent him back. He'd been there long enough anyway. _What am I going to do about all this?_

She looked around, as if hoping an opportunity to escape would just present itself in front of her, when she noticed a newly opened potions shop just down the road. Lucy walked over to it, hoping to find some much needed distraction. She entered, the bell over the door giving a little ding as she did so.

"Hello dear. How can I help you?"

Lucy almost fell over. In front of her, a little old woman with a large, pointy green hat and squinty brown eyes had appeared from what seemed like thin air.

"Umm I think I'm good thanks!" She stuttered.

"Alright dear. You should know though, you're in the best potions shop Magnolia has to offer!"

"Okay…."

The woman didn't leave Lucy's side as the blonde began to wander around the shop. She just kept pointing out different potions, and their effects.

"That one is a speed potion you see. It will quadruple your current speed!"

"Right…." Lucy searched desperately for an escape.

"Oh, and over there is a calming potion. It gives the taker a clear and calm mind that will help soothe their nerves and focus on the task at hand." The woman said.

"Wait a calming potion?" Lucy asked.

"Yes dear. At least I think that's what the label says.." The woman kept talking about the potion and something about her glasses and cat, but Lucy had stopped listening really.

_If I take a calming potion I can definitely pull this off! Cana's gonna go down!_

"I'll take one!" Lucy yelled.

"Well you don't need to shout dear!" The woman exclaimed irritably, "that'll be 1000 jewel."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly as she paid the little old lady, her mind swimming with thoughts of shoes and victory. _I'll take the potion when I get back to the guild. It'll have the most effect then._

Lucy grabbed the bottle, not bothering to read the label and practically skipped out of the shop.

* * *

The bet hadn't been as exciting as she had hoped, Cana mused. She couldn't believe Lucy had just run off. It was totally anticlimactic. Cana had just ended up challenging a bunch of people to a drinking contest instead. Macao, Wakaba, Natsu, Laxus, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Erza and she were currently involved in a heated competition, with Mirajane bartending of course. Nearby Levy, Freed and Wendy were having a quiet discussion about some lame book or whatever. After downing her 3rd shot Cana noticed Fairy Tail's celestial mage reentering the guild. Cana thought it would be a good idea to scare her a bit, and remind her about the bet (because alcohol could only stave off boredom for so long).

"Hey Lucy don't forget about our bet!" Cana yelled startling Lucy and causing her to trip, and send some bottle she was holding fly through the air.

"Oh crap!" Lucy reached for the bottle, but she missed. It went flying towards the bar and broke on impact, splashing the contents over the ongoing drinking contest, as well as Mira, Levy, Freed and Wendy. Lucy groaned.

"I paid good money for that bottle," she griped, her face in her hands. "Now how am I gonna do this bet?"

"Hey Luce what was that? I feel kinda funny," said Natsu before promptly fainting, along with the other guild members who had been hit with the potion.

Lucy frowned, slightly concerned. _It was just a calming potion. Why did they all faint?_

Lisanna bent down and picked up one of the larger pieces of broken glass.

"This one has a label on it. Love potion I think it says? Why would someone have a love potion?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"Are they okay?" Grey asked.

Evergreen bent down and poked Elfman's cheek.

"I mean they're breathing right? So that must mean they're alive." She said her lips pursed.

Lucy stood frozen in the entryway. _Love potion? _Suddenly she remembered something the old lady had said, about her glasses. _She must have grabbed the wrong bottle!_

Lucy let out a squeak. Most of the eyes turned to her in the doorway.

"Lucy?" Grey asked slowly, "do you know anything about this?"

Lucy let out a wail.

"The woman at the shop said it was a calming potion!" The blonde moaned.

Lisanna went to comfort her friend.

"It's okay," Lisanna said softly. Meanwhile, the conscious guild members had spread out, looking for more labels, and attempting to wake their friends.

"Hey guys I found another piece with a label!" Grey yelled. He read it aloud. "Warning: This love potion is to be used in small quantities only; any larger dose will instead cause a powerful obsession with the intended target."

"Well that doesn't sound good," Gajeel grunted. He kicked Jet with his foot. "So how does this thing work anyways?"

"Uhh, here it says something about the first person they see?" Grey replied.

Lucy and Lisanna realised it at the same time.

"Wait guys get away from them!"

Too late. Jet had opened his eyes and grabbed Gajeel's face, locking their lips together. The iron dragon slayer was so shocked he just stood there for a second. Then, he threw Jet into a wall.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck. Gajeel thought he'd had it back (bad) when Speedy had kissed him, but unbelievably it had gotten worse. Once he'd kicked Jet (or was it Droy?) into the wall he'd backed up, planning to flee the guild. Unfortunately he'd backed straight into Droy (Jet?). He'd backed into the plant one anyway. Droy had also grown infatuated with Gajeel, and both he and Speedy were attempting to "woo" him.

"Gajeel-sama! I've gotten you roses my darling!" Squealed the plant mage.

"Oh shut up Droy. My Gajeel-kun is much more interested in this dinner reservation," Jet practically growled at his teammate. "Aren't you Pooh Bear?"

Gajeel was frustrated. He kept punching them, and they kept coming back! Even Juvia hadn't been this persistent with the brief crush she'd had on him.

"Fuck off!" Gajeel yelled.

"I know you don't mean that Honey Bun," said Speedy.

Gajeel screamed in frustration.

"Iron fist!" He slammed the pair into the wall. Yet they just got straight back up! What was with this weird love potion?

"My love why don't we take this outside," Droy (he was pretty sure) said, shooting a glare at Jet. "Away from _him_."

Jet snorted.

"Please. Like he'd go anywhere with you Droy. Gajeel-kun enjoyed our moment earlier didn't he?" Jet said slyly.

Gajeel punched him in the face.

"GO TO HELL!"

* * *

Romeo was terrified. Why couldn't he have gotten Wendy? Instead when the guild had woken up he'd been standing next to Erza. Not that he had anything against the requip mage In fact he pretty much idolized her. Her having a crush on him though? That was terrifying. At least she hadn't tried kissing him. _Yet._

"Romeo! There you are. Come." Erza suddenly appeared by him, which was frightening. Romeo almost jumped out of his skin.

"Umm Erza?" he said.

"Yes Romeo?"

"Where are we going?"

"My dear, I'm so glad you asked. You see, today I'm going to treat you. Here, have a seat." Erza sat Romeo at one of the tables, while sliding behind the bar.

"Treat me how Erza?"

Erza sighed dramatically.

"Oh how I love it when you say my name!"

"Uh okay?" That hadn't really answered his question but he was a little afraid to ask again. Romo looked around the guild to see if he could spot his Dad anywhere. Levy, Bixlow, Cana, wait was that him? What was he doing with Wakaba? Oh gross, were they? Okay yes. Yes they were. Eww.

Romeo looked back at Erza, slightly concerned. What was she doing? He could smell burning, which wasn't a good sign.

"Erza is everything going okay back there?" Romeo called out hesitantly.

"Oh but of course my love! You're going to adore this….."

* * *

Oh why couldn't it have been Grey-sama? Juvia grumbled internally. Juvia must remember to ask Love Rival where she found that potion however. It will be useful.

"Is Natsu-san attempting to drink Juvia?"

"Well you turned yourself into a freaking puddle! How am I going to kiss a puddle?" The Dragonslayer yelled.

Juvia had gone almost completely liquid, with only her eyes poking out of the water. "Juvia thinks Natsu-san should go away now."

"But I love you! I can't leave my love alone! Plus, think of all the cool stuff we could do together! Like do jobs, and go out to dinner afterwards to celebrate! Lucy and I do that all the time and it's awesome! Then we could just hang out together and stuff. Like how when Lucy and I hung out, and she taught me how to cook. Well she tried to anyways. I don't think she wanted me to set a fire, but she forgave me so it's all good."

"Juvia will be fine."

Natsu groaned. Then he perked up.

"Is it Grey? Hey Grey, fight me! Whoever wins gets Juvia!"

"I'm a little busy right now Natsu!" Grey yelled sprinting through the guild.

_Maybe if Juvia liquefies completely Natsu-san will go away._

* * *

Alright she understood the whole love potion thing, but why was he in beast form? Evergreen really didn't see the point. She knew Elfman wasn't exactly a ladies man, but come on! This was his best method of seduction?

"Ever is man!" Elfman roared as he chased her through the guild.

"Stop saying that!" Evergreen yelled back at him. "That's not a compliment for God's sake!"

"Man!" The beast yelled.

Evergreen felt like crying. Of all the days that the Thunder Legion could have been in the guild, it had to be the day that dumb ass blonde mage spilt a love potion! Seriously. What was she even going to do with it? She was fairly attractive (though not as much as Evergreen herself of course). Ever was sure that she could've gotten one of the guild members on her own. Wasn't that lion spirit of hers always fawning over her anyway? She snorted. Although, apparently Lucy hadn't known it was a love potion. Maybe she could see how Lucy had made a mistake. _Maybe._

"Come back! Running away is not man!" the beast roared.

Well it had come down to this had it? She didn't like using her stone eyes unless she had to, as it brought back bad memories, but Elfman was being irritatingly persistent.

Evergreen turned around and lowered her glasses. Elfman tried to shield his eyes but he was a little late. The beast chasing her turned completely to stone. She sighed.

"Maybe I can find a drink behind the bar or something," she said, turning around and leaving a stone Elfman behind.

* * *

"Freed, I'm sorry but it's still no," Lisanna said for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

The rune mage pouted. He looked so dejected. She felt sorry for him, but she knew that it was just Lucy's potion making him feel this way.

"What is it my fairest? Why do you not love me?" Freed asked dramatically. "I have brought you the finest roses in Fiore. I have declared my love in all the ways I know how. Why do you still reject me?"

Lisanna had to stifle a giggle at how melodramatic he was being.

"Where did you even get those roses from Freed? Do you just happen to carry them around?" She asked, still grinning.

Freed wilted.

"You never know when the need to be a gentleman will arrive! It was a good thing as well, as they helped me to confess my undying love for you, my princess. Yet you still reject meeee!"

"It's not that Freed. I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry," Lisanna said.

Freed's eyes narrowed. Then he seemed to have an idea.

"It's not terribly gentlemanly, but I believe I know how to convince you darling."

With that, Freed grabbed Lisanna by the waist and pulled her in close. Then he kissed her.

To say Lisanna wasn't expecting that would've been an understatement. She was shocked. It was so unlike him! Lisanna could've sworn she heard a grumbling noise from where Bixlow was, but that couldn't be possible right?

Freed pulled back smiling.

"How about now dear?"

Lisanna crossed her arms in irritation

"No," she stated firmly.

Freed started crying.

* * *

Grey panted from behind the column he'd hid by. Man, he thought he'd had it bad when Juvia pursued him, but this was so much worse. Suddenly the column he'd been hiding behind was blown apart, and standing in the wreckage was his pursuer.

"Now there is nothing separating our love!" Laxus declared.

Grey started sweating before taking off in an all-out sprint.

"Why do you run Grey-sama? I love you!"

"Go away Laxus!" Grey yelled looking behind him.

That was a mistake. He hadn't looked where he'd been running and had consequently run straight into the wall. He fell over, and he felt like there were little birds flying around his head. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and noticed he was missing his shirt again.

"Dammit!" Grey yelled.

Grey noticed a shadow looming over him and looked up. It was Laxus.

"Grey-sama are you hurt? Here take my coat! Come, we should get you medical attention," Laxus boomed, before hoisting Grey up on his freakishly over muscled shoulders.

"No Laxus, I'm fine really!" Grey exclaimed gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Fine then. In that case, let's go out for lunch darling!"

"Oh come on!" Grey yelled, his face in his hands.

* * *

Wendy was persistent; he'd give her that. Happy was beginning to get exhausted though. He was hiding in the rafters, the bluenette wandering around trying to find him, completely oblivious to the mayhem in the rest of the guild.

"Happy? Where are you?" Wendy called.

Happy stayed silent, his blue body trembling.

"I have fish!" She yelled

Now that was a problem. Fish or safety? Fish? Safety?

"FIIIIISSSSHHHHH!" Happy yelled dive bombing her from his hiding spot. Wendy was holding the fish in her right hand, an evil smirk on her face. She snatched Happy right out of the air, and hugged him close.

"Now you're mine forever," Wendy squeaked a big smile on her face. She hugged Happy even closer and he gulped, a nervous expression on his face.

* * *

"Mirajane you're being most unreasonable!" Charle scolded.

The exceed was attempting to get the eldest of the Strauss siblings to leave her alone, but it was no easy task. The barmaid was acting most unladylike in Charle's opinion.

"Charle I know you don't want that," Mirajane purred, sliding up to her.

"I most certainly do want that! Leave me alone!"

I do hope Wendy's alright though.

"C'mon Charle. Don't be like that."

Charle activated her wings and flew up, above Mirajane's head to try and see if she could spot Wendy from the ceiling. She looked around the guild (which was madness by the way) and she couldn't see her anywhere. She felt a hand grab her, and noticed that Mirajane had used her Takeover magic to give herself large wings to fly up to Charle.

She felt herself gulp nervously.

"Let's go somewhere more private Charle."

Charle gasped indignantly.

* * *

Well this was new. Bixlow would've expected this from Mira, or Cosplay Queen, but the bookworm? That was unexpected. Currently Levy was doing her best to seduce him. Though he wouldn't admit it, it was kinda working. Not that he liked her or anything. He had his eyes set on someone else. He couldn't deny the fact that Levy was extremely sexy however.

"Bix, why don't we go somewhere more private?" Levy whispered in his ear. Bixlow could feel himself going red. He could also feel Gajeel's glare on him. He ducked as Droy went flying straight over his head, almost hitting him in the face.

Levy slipped of the stool next to his, and straddled his lap, biting her lip (another turn on). She cocked her head to the side, her blue hair going a bit everwhere.

"Umm," Bixlow stuttered nervously.

"Umm, umm," his babies echoed him.

Levy leaned in closer, until their foreheads touched.

"Maybe you need a little convincing," she said, before closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately.

Bixlow knew he was getting even more red, but he couldn't seem to move. Eventually Levy came up.

"How about now?" Levy asked slyly.

"I'm good!" Bixlow squeaked.

"Good, good!" The babies echoed.

_Gajeel's gonna murder me._

* * *

"Cana think about what you're doing. Cana. Cana!" Lucy said frantically. The card mage was slowly advancing on Lucy, her hips swaying and an evil smile on her face.

"Lucy what's there to think about? It's not that hard really." Cana replied still advancing.

Lucy backed up, but she hit a wall, and had nowhere to go. Her brown eyes searched for an escape route, but Cana was approaching her, and there was nowhere, and…Oh okay. That was happening. Was Cana? Kissing her. Yes she was. Wait was she also?

Lucy shoved Cana off as best she could.

"Oh come on! Cana stop groping me!" Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy. You know you want it. Want _me._

"Cana this isn't you! Just a stupid love potion!" Lucy said desperately.

Cana shook her head smirking, and backed Lucy against the wall. Then, it was like a fog lifted from her brain.

"Wait Lucy? Why am I...Oh. _Oh."_ Cana said, still a little in shock.

"Wait you remember?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. Everything that happened. Oh my God I need a drink. Or twenty."

Cana walked off in the direction of the bar, passing other dazed mages. Levy was bright red and stuttering, and Freed was in a similar state. Gajeel just looked happy it was over.

_Well that was a mistake_, thought Lucy. _I don't think I can ever come back to the guild now. They might kill me. _

* * *

The guild was a haze of confusion. Jet appeared to be trying to vomit and check on Levy simultaneously, which wasn't working out so well for him. Droy was washing his mouth out with some soap he'd found behind the bar. Poor Romeo looked even more terrified, with Erza now requesting for him to punch her. Lucy was pretty sure the poor kid just wanted to go home. The blonde wasn't sure why there was an unconscious Bixlow next to a blushing Levy, but the fact that Gajeel was so concerned over her was adorable! Lucy could also hear Juvia's mutterings coming from a nearby corner, and they were fear inducing.

"Laxus-san shall not win this battle. Though it will be more difficult with two Love-Rivals in the mix now. Juvia should not worry though. Her Grey-sama will always pick her!" Juvia muttered.

Lucy shivered. Juvia was kinda scary sometimes. Watching Freed begging to Lisanna was pretty funny though. Where did he keep getting his "forgiveness roses" from anyways?

There was another brawl going on, although she wasn't sure how it had started. She thought she had seen Laxus punch Natsu, but this was Fairy Tail, so anything was possible really. A mosquito bite could've set them off for all she knew. A loud slam from the bar drew Lucy's attention.

"Another!" Cana yelled, a healthy blush already on her cheeks. Lucy walked over.

"Cana how many have you had?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Not enough."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to order.

"Oh and Lucy? That's one kiss." Cana smirked, and turned back to her drink.

Lucy's head hit the table. _No more bets with Cana again. Ever._

Master Makarov was in a remarkably good mood. The guildmasters conference he'd been attending had gone remarkably well all things considered. As he approached the guild, everything _seemed _normal. There were the usual loud noises of fighting, drinking, beautiful women, etc.

* * *

Makarov walked up the steps, and noticed the noise level decrease significantly as he entered.

"Is everything all right?" Makarov asked concerned. They were _never _this quiet!

"Oh yes everything's fine, right guys?" Mira responded nervously. She was bright red in the face.

"Okay then….." Makarov didn't believe her for a second but as long as his brats weren't destroying anything he was alright.

The Master went up to his office to organize a few things, leaving the guild quiet. There was a quiet murmur of conversation from below, and then he heard Cana's drunk laughter.

"Wait, you made out with Wakaba?"

* * *

**Okay! That's all done; I think it went pretty well actually! That's my first story on here, although I have a few more Fairy Tail fanfictions in the works. If you want you can request a oneshot for any pairing or fandom, assuming I'm in it, and I'll give it a whirl. Please review and stuff, and hopefully I'll have a multichap fic up soon. Let me know about any grammar/spelling mistakes, or where you think things could have just flowed better in general! **

**Hey did anyone catch my pun by the way?**

**Also, thanks to Omili for looking over this story for me! Check out her stories!**

**Byeee.**

**-OrganizedChaos22**


End file.
